Gungan
Die Gungans sind eine Spezies amphibischer Humanoiden, die als Ureinwohner des Planeten Naboo gelten. Es besteht aus zwei einzelnen Rassen, den Otollo und den Ankura, die nun bereits seit Jahrtausenden eine gemeinsame Kultur bilden. Sie zeichnen sich besonders durch ihre Ehrfurcht vor der Natur sowie ihre sorgsam gepflegten religiösen und kämpferischen Traditionen aus. Trotz ihres Hanges zur Schlichtheit und ihrer Abneigung gegen Maschinen verfügen die Gungans über eine große Bandbereite von Gerätschaften und Technologien für zivile und militärische Zwecke, die jedoch aus natürlichen Materialien gefertigt und mit regenerativer Energie betrieben werden. Die wohl beeindruckendsten Zeugnisse ihrer Fertigkeiten sind ihre Behausungen, die aus schimmernden Blasen errichteten Unterwasserstädte in den Seen und Meeren des Planeten. Um das Jahr 3900 VSY war diese Spezies in einen Krieg mit zugewanderten menschlichen Kolonisten verwickelt, aus denen später die Naboo hervorgehen sollten. Auch nach dem einschneidenden Richtungswechsel ihrer neuen Nachbarn blieb das Beziehungsklima zwischen den beiden recht kühl, wenn auch friedlich. Erst viele Jahrhunderte später mit der Naboo-Krise 32 VSY und dem gemeinsamen Engagement beider Völker zur Rettung ihrer Heimat begann eine offene Partnerschaft. Gesellschaft Kulturelle Besonderheiten Die Spezies der Gungans besitzt eine alte, sehr stark in Traditionen verwurzelte Kultur, deren äuffälligstes Merkmal wohl ihre enge Beziehung zur Natur ist. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Spezies und Gemeinschaften, die sich mit fortschreitender Entwicklung von ihren Ursprüngen distanzierten und der Umwelt mit Teils katastrophalen Folgen ihren Stempel aufdrückten, strebten die Gungans nie danach, über das Leben um sie herum nach Belieben zu herrschen. Ihnen war bewusst, dass ein jedes Wesen einen bestimmten Platz und eine Aufgabe in der natürlichen Ordnung seiner Heimat besitzt, und dass der Ausfall oder die Überbesetzung einer solchen Position das ökologische Gleichgewicht gefährdet. Sie bemühten sich daher, ihren Fortschritt und die Gestaltung ihres Lebens auf die Organisation der Natur abzustimmen und auf den Erhalt der Balance zu achten. Ein Beschädigen oder gar völliges Zerstören natürlicher Strukturen zum eigenen Vorteil, wie es auf vielen Welten mit hoch entwickelten Spezies zu beobachten ist, stand somit außer Frage. Zwar ist es Ansichtssache, welcher dieser beiden Wege wirklich von Intelligenz zeugt, Fakt ist jedoch, dass die Ureinwohner von Naboo sich auch mit ihrer Lebenseinstellung erfolgreich entwickelt haben. Ein weiteres wichtiges Element der Gungan-Gesellschaft ist die Religion, die eng mit ihrem Verhältnis zur Umwelt in Zusammenhang steht. Grundlage für den Glauben der Gungans ist die traditionelle Ahnenverehrung, die von jeder Familie in einem eigenen kleinen Schrein gepflegt wird. Sie basiert auf der Vorstellung, dass der Geist Verstorbener auch nach dem Tod weiter existiert und mit allen anderen als Teil einer allumfassenden Kraft die Natur beseelt. Noch aus dem Jenseits heraus sollen die Ahnen nun in der Lage sein, ihren Familien beizustehen und ihnen Glück zu bringen. In der Vorstellung der Gungans ist die Umwelt daher mehr als nur ein Lebensraum - sie ist gleichzeitig erfüllt vom Geist der Vorfahren, und erhält damit eine tiefere Bedeutung. Sie wird als Heimat der Ahnen und Spenderin allen Lebens verehrt, was die Ehrfurcht der Lebenden vor dem Reich der Natur erklärt. Die Ahnen- und Naturkulte finden nicht nur im Kreis der Familie sondern auch in Form von öffentlichen Festen statt. Manche davon finden sogar an bestimmten Orten an Land zelebriert, an denen sich antike Ruinen befinden. Diese sind die Hinterlassenschaften einer unbekannten, längst verschwundenen Spezies, die von den Gungans ebenfalls seit langer Zeit verehrt wird. Nicht bekannt ist hingegen, ob es eine Art Priesterschaft gibt, die die Pflege der religiösen Bräuche beruflich ausübt. miniatur|Blarths - die beliebtesten Haustiere der Gungans. Schon seit langer Zeit bedienen sich die Gungans zahlreicher Geschöpfe Naboos als Nutz- und Haustiere. Diese sind ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihres Alltags, sind sie wichtige Arbeitskräfte, Werkstofflieferanten, Lebensgrundlage oder auch Spielgefährten des Nachwuchses. Zu den wichtigsten Last- und Reittieren zählen - in aufsteigender Größe - die Kaadus, Falumpasets und Fambaas, die allesamt amphibischer Natur und damit für die Zwecke der Gungans wie geschaffen sind. Jedoch müssen sie erst dazu gebracht werden, Reiter und Ladung zu akzeptieren, was besonders bei Falumpasets oft nicht leicht fällt. In den Unterwasserstädten existieren sogar eigens Ställe für die Tierbestände, die in der Regel gezüchtet und nicht gefangen sind. Neben dem zivilen Einsatz werden sie auch von der Armee benutzt, die im übrigen keinerlei motorisierten Fahrzeuge verwendet. Ein besonderes Nutztier ist hingegen das Aiwha, das zur Fortbewegung sowohl unter Wasser als auch in der Luft fähig ist. Die Gungans sind damit in der Lage, weitere Entfernungen fliegend schneller und sicherer zurückzulegen, als dies zu Lande möglich wäre. Auch der Erforschung des Planeten und der militärischen Aufklärung eröffnen sich damit neue Wege. Andere Lebewesen erfüllen stattdessen eher nach ihrem Ableben einen Nutzen, sei es in Teilen auf einer Werkbank oder in feinen Scheiben in einem Kochtopf. So werden beispielsweise aus den Hörnern von Muudaboks Musikinstrumente gefertigt, während das Fleisch von Nunas oder Shiros in vielen typischen Speisen der Gungans enthalten ist. Nicht zuletzt sind auch einige Haustiere in den Siedlungen anzutreffen, darunter zum Beispiel die Blarths, die dort neben Rutschgefahr auch für Zerstreuung sorgen, und ganz besonders von den jüngsten Gungans geliebt werden. Weniger zärtlich wird indes mit Gullipuds umgegangen, deren Unterhaltungswert hauptsächlich darin besteht, sie in ihrer aufgeblasenen Verteidigungshaltung als Sportgerät zu gebrauchen - Gulli-Ball erfreut sich großer Beliebtheit. miniatur|links|Ein Gungan-Junges mit seinen Eltern. Man könnte die meist in einfachen Verhältnissen lebenden Gungans mit ihrem tiefen Vertrauen in die traditionelle Naturreligion und ihrer Aversion gegen den Einsatz von Maschinen für eine primitive Spezies halten. Doch dass dieser Schein trügt, mussten allen voran die Naboo mit einer gewissen Überraschung feststellen. Denn sowohl in ihrer sozialen Organisation als auch in ihren technologischen Fähigkeiten sind die Gungans keineswegs die zurückgebliebene Kultur, die sie auf den ersten Blick zu sein scheinen. Ein wichtiger Grund für die Voreingenommenheit anderer Völker mag das Desinteresse der Gungans an Raumfahrt und -forschung sein, Rückschlüsse auf deren tatsächliche kulturelle Entwicklungsstufe lässt dies jedoch keinesfalls zu. In ihrer Gesellschaft wird viel Wert auf ein friedliches Zusammenleben zum gemeinsamen Nutzen gelegt, die Stammeskriege der fernen Vergangenheit sind dabei längst vergessen. Vieles ist Gemeinschaftssache, seien es wichtige Arbeiten für die Kommunen oder die umfangreiche Traditionspflege. Der Nachwuchs wird von beiden Elternteilen versorgt, und lernt früh die wichtigsten Werte und Regeln der Gungan-Gesellschaft kennen. Dazu zählt auch die Eignung zu Unabhängigkeit und zur Verteidigung seiner selbst und der Gemeinschaft, neben der bereits erwähnten Religion und der damit verbundenen Beziehung zur Natur. Letztere wird zudem auf ausgedehnten Ausflügen über den Planeten vertieft, bei denen die junge Generation ihre Heimat kennen und ehren lernen soll. Ab einem Alter von rund sechzehn Jahren gelten junge Gungans als Erwachsene, und damit als vollwertige Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft. Der Staat miniatur|Rugor Nass, Boss um 32 VSY. Die Gungans werden für gewöhnlich von einem einzigen Herrscher - Boss genannt - regiert, der weniger durch Sympathie und Überzeugungsarbeit, sondern viel mehr durch Durchsetzungsvermögen und Demonstrationen seiner Stärke sein Amt erlangt. Er ist an keine Verfassung oder eine kontrollierende Institution gebunden, herrscht also absolut und nach Belieben. Lediglich ein Kreis von Beratern existiert als zusätzliches Organ, seine Mitglieder, Reps genannt, sind jedoch tatsächlich nicht mehr als das. Ein Rep hilft dem Regenten lediglich mit Ratschlägen und Informationen beim Treffen von Entscheidungen, er selbst verfügt über keine Entscheidungsgewalt. Dieses System, das im Grunde einer Diktatur gleichkommt, hat für die Gungans jedoch eine wichtige Funktion. Da ihre Gesellschaft nicht selten von inneren Konflikten und gefährlichen Kreaturen von Außerhalb bedroht war, wurde mit dieser Herrschaft des stärksten eine Führung gewährleistet, die gegen beides gleichermaßen vorgehen konnte. Dies hat sich trotz des archaisch anmutenden Prinzips bewährt, und bremste weder den Stolz und das Selbstbewusstsein noch die technische Entwicklung dieser Spezies. Zwar ist nur wenig über das Rechtssystem der Gungans bekannt, es gilt jedoch offensichtlich das Prinzip der Bestrafung für Vergehen nach deren Schwere. Das Strafmaß erstreckt sich unter anderem von mehr oder weniger schmerzhafte Züchtigungen über die Verbannung aus der Gemeinschaft sogar bis hin zur Tötung des Verurteilten. Die absolute Entscheidungsgewalt des Herrschers erlaubt ihm dabei sowohl das Verhängen von Strafen nach eigenem Ermessen, als auch deren Aufhebung in Form einer Begnadigung. Als Verbrechen wird in der Gungan-Gesellschaft vor allem Verhalten angesehen, dass andere Mitglieder oder gar die ganze Gemeinschaft in Gefahr bringen - und sei dies auch nur durch Unachtsamkeit. Auch das Beschädigen von privatem oder gemeinschaftlichem Eigentum wird scharf geahndet. Einer der Bekanntesten für derartige Vergehen verurteilten Gungans ist sicherlich der überaus tollpatschige Jar Jar Binks, dem nach mehreren katastrophalen Missgeschicken die Verbannung in die Sümpfe ausgesprochen wurde. Gleichzeitig ist er jedoch auch der Beweis für den Einfluss des Anführers, da Boss Nass ihm später kurzerhand seine Strafen erließ. [[Bild:Gunganarmee.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Große Armee.]] Ein weiterer wichtiger Bestandteil der Gemeinschaft sind die Streitkräfte, die in besonderem Maße eine soziale Funktion haben, und nicht etwa nur der Verteidigung dienen. Die sogenannte Große Armee vereint Gungans aus allen Städten und Regionen in sich, und schafft damit eine Verbundenheit zwischen den einzelnen Orten. Im Gegensatz zu den lokalen Sicherheitstruppen ist sie nicht in ständiger Bereitschaft und auf Patrouille, sondern tritt nur auf Anweisung des Herrschers in Aktion. Er kann dies theoretisch jederzeit veranlassen, tut dies jedoch nur bei einer ernsthaften Bedrohung seines Volkes. Ist dies der Fall, sind alle wehrtauglichen Gungans verpflichtet, sich schnellstmöglich zum Dienst zu melden, sodass innerhalb kürzester Zeit das Kontingent einer jeden Stadt Speer bei Fuß steht. Eine komplette Mobilmachung kann auf diese Weise innerhalb von 36 Stunden durchgeführt werden, auch wenn dies schon Jahrhunderte vor der Naboo-Krise nicht mehr geschehen war. Jedoch finden jährliche Wehrübungen statt, und man bemüht sich trotz allem darum, das Aufstellen und Formieren der Truppen so reibungslos wie möglich durchführen zu können, sollte dies nötig werden. Die Fähigkeit einer solch raschen Mobilmachung und die große stärke der komplett versammelten Großen Armee sollten sich bei der Schlacht von Naboo als sehr wertvoll erweisen. Technologie Im Laufe der Zeit eigneten sich die intelligenten Amphibien einige bemerkenswerte Fähigkeiten an, allen voran die Fähigkeit, Bauwerke und technische Strukturen in naturnahen Prozessen wachsen zu lassen. Die genaue Art und Weise der Herstellung wird von ihnen sorgsam gehütet. Bekannt ist daher nur, dass auf der Basis von natürlichen Stoffen ein Wachstum der Struktur angeregt wird, bis diese die gewünschte Form erreicht hat und als Bauteil verwendet werden kann. Auf diese Weise gelingt es ihnen, die kunstvollen, organisch anmutenden Formen für ihre typische Architektur zu fertigen, ohne dafür Unmengen von Rohstoffen oder große Fabrikanlagen zu benötigen. Auch die Bongos, die als plasma-getriebene Unterseeboote das einzige künstliche Fortbewegungsmittel darstellen, entstehen zum großen Teil auf diese Weise. Jedoch werden sie durch mechanische Komponenten und auch Technik von den Naboo ergänzt - was lange Zeit nur widerwillig akzeptiert wurde. Beinahe alle Produkte aus gunganischer Herstellung, sowohl Bauten und Transportmittel als auch Textilien und Gebrauchsgegenstände - sogar Waffen - werden zusätzlich mit kunstvollen Verzierungen versehen, die nicht bloße Zierde, sondern auch von symbolischer Bedeutung sein können. miniatur|Otoh Gunga - erbaut aus hydrostatischen Blasen. Für die Entwicklung der Gungan-Technologie war letztendlich vor allem die Entdeckung der Locap-Pflanze entscheiden, die energiereiches Plasma aus dem Planeteninneren stabilisiert und in ihren Knospen speichert. Durch regelmäßiges Ernten dieses natürlichen Produktes und dem nötigen Wissen um sein Potential wurden nun Leistungen möglich, die weit über simple Mechanik und den Einsatz von Muskelkraft hinausgingen. Die Gungans verfügten damit über Antriebskraft für Geräte und Unterseeboote, künstliche Beleuchtung und schlagkräftige Munition. Besonders letztere besticht durch ihre Einfachheit bei gleichzeitig starker Wirkung. Die bläulichen, mit Plasmaenergie geladenen Kugeln verschiedener Größe, Booma genannt, besitzen eine große Anwendungsbreite, von der geworfenen Granate bis hin zur zentnerschweren Katapultmunition. Den Gipfel ihrer technischen Errungenschaften bilden jedoch ihre Mittel zur Erzeugung von Kraftfeldern: Hydrostatische Blasen, die zuverlässig Luft einschließen und Wasser abhalten sind der Schlüssel zum Bau ihrer ausgedehnten Unterwasserstädte und prägen deren Aussehen mit ihrer Kugelform und ihrem goldenen Schimmer. Einen anderen Zweck erfüllen hingegen die äußerst stabilen Energieschilde, die selbst schwerem Blasterbeschuss widerstehen und auf Fambaas transportiert werden können. Die Funktion beider Technologien ist, wie bei den meisten Erfindungen der Gungans, bis auf grobe Prinzipien nicht näher bekannt, lediglich ihre Wirkung wird offen zur Schau gestellt. Allerdings brachte die amphibische Spezies sein Wissen über Schutzschilde später in das gemeinsame planetare Verteidigungsprojekt mit den Naboo ein. miniatur|links|Die typische Bewaffnung von Gungan-Kriegern. Neben diesen selbst für Wissenschaftler und Ingenieure der Republik beeindruckenden Mitteln bedienen sich die Gungans jedoch häufig auch eher simpler Gerätschaften, die für ihre Zwecke allerdings völlig ausreichen. Auffällig ist wohl, dass dem vielseitigen Unterseeboot an Land ein Fahrzeug gegenübersteht, das die meisten Bewohner industrialisierter Welten bestenfalls als nostalgisch bezeichnen würden. Mit dem Rückzug diese Spezies unter die Wasseroberfläche blieb die Entwicklung von Landfahrzeugen nämlich bei den von Nutztieren gezogenen Wagen stehen, während repulsorlift- und düsengetriebene Transportmittel in den meisten Gesellschaften der Galaxis der Standard der Technik sind. Zu beachten ist jedoch, dass die einachsigen Wagen immun gegen Ausfälle von Elektronik, einfach in Wartung und Reparatur und außerdem äußerst kostengünstig sind. Auch einige der Waffen erscheinen eher rustikal, wenngleich sie in geübten Händen durchaus sehr wirksam sein können. So ist zum Beispiel der Cesta nicht mehr als eine flexible Lanze mit einer Halterung für Energiekugel am oberen Ende. Rammt man jedoch mit Schwung und Anlauf das untere Ende in den Boden, wird das Geschoss durch diesen Impuls weit fortgeschleudert und schlägt in den gegnerischen Reihen ein. Kommt es zu einer Nahkampfsituation, kann der Stab mit oder ohne Ladung weiter benutzt werden. Auch große Katapulte finden sich im Gungan-Arsenal, die größere, stärkere Kugeln präzise über große Distanzen befördern können. Mithilfe der verlässlichen Schildtechnologie eröffneten sich für die Krieger auch neue Wege zum Selbstschutz, sei es durch mannshohe tragbare Schilde in den vorderen Reihen oder gar durch mobile Schildgeneratoren, die einer ganzen Armee Deckung bieten können. Verteidigungsmassnahmen der Gungans Auf Naboo nutzt die Armee der Gungans mächtige planetare Schilde, um dem Kampfdroiden-Laserfeuer zu trotzen. Die paarweise angesetzten Fambaa-Echsen trugen den Schildgenerator auf ihrem Rücken in die Schlacht. Ein auf dem vorderen Fambaa befestigter Energie-Emitter feuert auf den vom hinteren Fambaa getragenen Projektor und erzeugt so einen kugelförmigen Schildeffekt. Die Schilde sind allerdings für sich langsam bewegende Objekte nicht undurchdringlich, weshalb sie von den Kampfdroiden durchbrochen werden konnten. Geschichte Frühgeschichte miniatur|Zwei der steinernen Köpfe. Ebenso wie die Kultur und Technik dieser Spezies ist auch deren Vergangenheit nur eingeschränkt bekannt. Die gemeinsame Gesellschaft der Ankura und Otollo existierte schon lange Zeit vor der Ankunft menschlicher Kolonisten auf Naboo. Allerdings sind sie damit nicht die ersten intelligenten Bewohner dieser Welt, steinerne Ruinen und antike Artefakte unbekannter Herkunft sind auf der Oberfläche verstreut. Deren Erbauer, die mit ihren zahlreichen Statuen möglicherweise Bildnisse ihrer selbst hinterlassen haben, sind auch den späteren Ureinwohnern nie begegnet, da sie bereits vor Jahrtausenden vom Antlitz des Planeten verschwanden. Dennoch gelten sie selbst und ihre verwitterten Hinterlassenschaften als heilig, man nennt sie ehrfürchtig die Alten. Die militärisch geprägte Gesellschaft der Gungans entwickelte sich in Gegenwart der Bursa, halbintelligenten Vierbeinern, gegen die sie sich stets verteidigen mussten. Mit der Zeit entstanden auch außerhalb der Sümpfe - die die ursprüngliche Heimat der Gungans sind - zahlreiche Siedlungen an Land, so zum Beispiel in den Küstengebieten. Begünstigt wurde diese Expansion durch den Einsatz von Last- und Reittieren, die die Durchführung größerer Transporte erlaubten. Es wird außerdem von Stammeskriegen und Machtkämpfen zwischen einzelnen Anführern berichtet, was jedoch weit zurückliegt. Der bekannteste Konflikt fand dabei um das Jahr 3000 VSY statt und führte - ähnlich wie bei den Naboo - zur Wahl einer Hauptstadt: Otoh Gunga. Das wohl deutlichste Zeichen der vorherrschenden Einigkeit in der späteren Zeit ist die Einrichtung der Großen Armee und die damit verbundene Wehrpflicht eines jeden Gungans. Neue Nachbarn Um das Jahr 3900 VSY erreichten Kolonisten von der Kernwelt Grizmallt den Planeten Naboo und begannen, sich auf dessen Oberfläche anzusiedeln. Es zeigte sich jedoch, dass diese Menschen es allein auf den natürlichen Reichtum des Planeten abgesehen hatten, und sich an ihm zu bereichern gedachten. Die Gungans, denen eine solch rücksichtslose Haltung gegenüber der Natur fremd war, wollten mit allen Mitteln einen Raubbau an ihrer Heimat verhindern. So kam es zum Krieg zwischen Einheimischen und Einwanderern, der sich über mehrere Jahre hinzog und dabei viele Opfer auf beiden Seiten forderte. Im Laufe dieses blutigen Konfliktes erkannten die Kolonisten, dass ihre Einstellung unverantwortlich war, und stellten die Kampfhandlungen ein. Ein geistiger Wandel vollzog sich unter den Menschen, sowie sie die Schönheit und Einzigartigkeit der Natur Naboos schätzen lernten, wurden sie sich der Verpflichtung bewusst, diese zu schützen. Von nun an nannten sie sich die Naboo und erhoben Harmonie, Kunst und Bildung zu ihren höchsten Idealen. Dennoch zogen sich die Gungans in die Seen und Meere des Planeten zurück, in dem Wunsch, ihre Kultur vor angeblich schädlichen Einflüssen zu schützen. Diese selbst gewählte, strenge Isolation blockierte jedoch auch jegliche Annäherung nach den jahrelangen Kämpfen, sodass das Verhältnis der beiden Völker untereinander für die folgenden Jahrhunderte von Abweisung und Desinteresse geprägt war. Die Tatsache, dass zwischen beiden trotz allem eine Abhängigkeit in Gestalt eines Austauschs von Gütern bestand, wurde auf beiden Seiten von der Öffentlichkeit ignoriert. Während die Naboo sich der Galaxis öffneten und sogar Mitglied der Republik wurden, blieben die Gungans in ihren Unterwasserstädten weiterhin unter sich, Fremde wurden nur äußerst selten empfangen. Gerade dieser Umstand ist die Ursache dafür, dass die Spezies der Amphibien lange Zeit als primitiv und uninteressant galt. Man wusste nur sehr wenig über ihre Gesellschaft, und gelangte dementsprechend schnell zu Vorurteilen und Fehleinschätzungen. Verteidigung der Heimat miniatur|links|Die Jedi berichten von der Invasion. Der Streit um neue Handelsgesetze blieb von Gungans im Jahre 32 VSY genauso unbemerkt wie die Blockade um den Naboo, die von der Handelsföderation im Zuge des Disputes errichtet wurde. Erst als man auf Befehl des neimoidianischen Vizekönigs Nute Gunray schließlich Invasionstruppen auf der Oberfläche absetzte, wurden sie sich der feindlichen Kräfte bewusst. Ungeachtet der Tatsachen, dass tausende Kampfdroiden und hunderte Fahrzeuge den Lianorm-Sumpf durchquerten und dass Otoh Gunga nur unweit des wichtigsten Aufmarschgebietes lag, sahen die Gungans sich nicht bedroht. Das Auftauchen der fremdartigen Maschinen wurde den ungeliebten Naboo zugeschrieben und mit dem üblichen Desinteresse behandelt. Als der Ausgestoßene Jar Jar Binks kurz darauf in Begleitung zweier Jedi in der Gungan-Hauptstadt erschien, sorgte dies für Verblüffung auf den Straßen. Die ungebetenen Besucher wurden umgehend Boss Nass vorgeführt, dem sie Bericht über die wahren Absichten der Handelsföderation und die daraus resultierende Bedrohung für die Bewohner Naboos erstatteten. Nass jedoch blieb stur und ignorierte die Gefahr, die zwangsläufig auch seiner Spezies drohte, welches freilich früher oder später entdeckt werden würde. Die Jedi verließen Otoh Gunga erfolglos in einem geliehenen Bongo, wobei sie Binks unter Einforderung seiner Lebensschuld vor einer Bestrafung für seine unerlaubte Rückkehr bewahrten. Nach ihrer Reise zur Hauptstadt der Naboo, Theed, überzeugten sie Königin Amidala davon, den Planeten zu verlassen, um dem Senat über die Invasion zu berichten. Während die Reisegruppe nach einer Notlandung auf Tatooine schließlich ihr Ziel, Coruscant, erreichte, verließen die Bewohner Otoh Gungas die Stadt, um an der Heiligen Stätte Zuflucht zu suchen. miniatur|Amidala tritt vor Boss Nass. Als die junge Königin mit ihren Begleitern von der erfolglosen Senatssitzung zurückkehrte, hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst, sich mit den Gungans gegen die Invasoren zu verbünden. Jar Jar Binks, der zunächst Otoh Gunga verlassen vorfand, stellte den Kontakt her, indem er die Gruppe zu Boss Nass an den Heiligen Ort führte. Dort angekommen bat Padmé Amidala, die sich nun endlich als die wahre Amidala zu erkennen gab, den Anführer der Gungans um Hilfe und kniete mit ihrem Gefolge vor ihm nieder. Von der Ehrlichkeit der Königin überrascht und von ihrer demütigen Bitte geschmeichelt, versicherte Nass ihr seine Unterstützung. Der Plan sah vor, die Große Armee der Gungans als Köder einzusetzen, um die Streitkräfte der Föderation zu binden und abzulenken. Dass dies mit einem hohen Risiko für die beteiligten Krieger verbunden sein würde, war allen bewusst, ohne jedoch die Bereitschaft der Gungans zu mindern. Auf Nass' Befehl hin versammelte sich das Heer in den Sümpfen, um sich anschließend in Erwartung der Föderationstruppen auf den Ebenen aufzustellen. Durch ihre drei mobilen Schildgeneratoren waren sie zwar zunächst vor dem Beschuss durch die gegnerischen Fahrzeuge geschützt, nicht jedoch vor den Kampfdroiden selbst, die in den Schild eindringen konnten. Die Krieger gerieten somit zunehmend in Bedrängnis, und auch die Generatoren gelangten bald an ihre Belastungsgrenze. Währenddessen standen auch die Aktionen gegen das Droiden-Kontrollschiff und die Stürmung des Plastes seitens der Naboo-Sicherheitskräfte kurz vor dem Scheitern. Schließlich gelang es doch noch, durch einen glücklichen Treffer durch Anakin Skywalker und den Geschickten Einsatz von Padmés Double Sabé, das Schiff im Orbit zu zerstören und Nute Gunray in Theed zu verhaften. Die Invasion war damit beendet. Gemeinsame Zukunft miniatur|links|Das Ende der Kolonie auf Ohma-D'un. Dem Sieg über die Handelsföderation und der damit verbundenen Befreiung Naboos folgte eine ausgelassene Feier in den Straßen Theeds. Dies war sowohl ein Zeichen der Freude über die Versöhnung der beiden ehemals zerstrittenen Völker als auch der Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft in Frieden. Zum ersten Mal hatten nun die Gungans Gelegenheit, die Lebensweise und Fähigkeiten der Naboo kennen und schätzen zu lernen, Gleiches galt auch in umgekehrter Richtung. So geschah schließlich das, was all die Jahrhunderte zuvor durch Ignoranz und Isolationismus blockiert worden war, nämlich Verständigung und Annäherung. Auch der Austausch von Wissen kam somit in Gang, der sich für zahlreiche Projekte in den nächsten Jahren als nützlich erweisen sollte. So steuerten die Gungans beispielsweise ihre Kenntnisse im Bereich der Schildgenerator-Technologie zu den gemeinsamen Maßnahmen der planetaren Verteidigung bei. Zudem stellten sie von nun an einen eigenen Repräsentanten für den Senat jener Republik, von der sie noch kurz zuvor nie etwas hatten wissen wollen. Die weit reichende Kooperation der Bewohner Naboos, die in solcher Form nie zuvor denkbar gewesen wäre, gipfelte kurze Zeit später in der Kolonisation des Mondes Ohma-D'un. Besonders für die Gungans, die sich zuvor nie für Raumfahrt interessiert und unter anderem deswegen von Forschern oftmals als primitiv eingestuft worden waren, war dies ein großer Schritt, der eine Menge Einsatz verlangte. 22 VSY endete dieses Projekt jedoch in einer Katastrophe. Verantwortlich dafür war die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, die auf dem Mond eine neue chemische Waffe zur Anwendung brachten. Zahllose Gungans verloren dabei ihr Leben, die hoffnungstragende Mission wurde damit zu einem tragischen Rückschlag. Überdies konnte der Einsatz des Kampfstoffs in der Atmosphäre Naboos nur knapp verhindert werden. Hinter den Kulissen *Bei den Gungans finden sich ebenso wie bei den Naboo und dem gemeinsamen Planeten gewisse Unstimmigkeiten. Der Essential Atlas enthält die Mutmaßung, sie wären dem Volk, das in Alle Welten und Schauplätze als die Alten bezeichnet wird, in einem Konflikt gegenübergestanden. Beide Quellen schreiben diesen zwar die über den Planeten verstreuten Ruinen und Steinköpfe zu, jedoch waren die Alten laut Alle Welten und Secrets of Naboo zur Zeit der Gungans bereits wieder verschwunden. Freilich passt diese zweite Variante auch deutlich besser zur Verehrung dieses rätselhaften Volkes und seiner Relikte durch die Gungans. miniatur|Arbeit an einem Gungan bei [[Industrial Light and Magic|ILM.]] *Die Gungans wurden, ebenso wie die Naboo, im Vorfeld der Dreharbeiten für Die dunkle Bedrohung in einer großen Detailtiefe entworfen, um die Erscheinung einer glaubwürdigen und einzigartigen Kultur sicherzustellen. Ihre Lebensweise ist in mancher Hinsicht an das Weltverständnis realer Naturvölker angelehnt, was gerade im Hinblick auf ihre Religion und ihrem Umgang mit der Natur deutlich wird. Jedoch wurde dies mit raffinierten Technologien und einem Lebensraum kombiniert, welche selbst für die Verhältnisse innerhalb des Star Wars-Universums außergewöhnlich sind. Eingebettet ist die so entstandene Gesellschaft in ein organisches, scheinbar handgefertigtes Design, das sich deutlich sowohl von den industriellen Zügen der Gestaltung anderer Welten als auch vom sehr exakten, fast künstlerischen Rahmen der Naboo-Kultur abhebt. Als Anstoß für die besondere Optik der Unterwasserstädte verwies George Lucas seine Designer auf den Jugendstil, um sie zwar exotisch, aber nicht zu fremdartig werden zu lassen. Entscheidend war nämlich, dass die Zuschauer trotz allem in der Lage sein würden, einen Bezug dazu aufzubauen. Ergänzt wurde das ganze durch verschiedene Last- und Haustiere, unterschiedliche Werkzeuge und Schmuckstücke sowie eine vielfältige Palette von Waffen und militärischem Gerät. Letztere sollte besonders während der Schlacht von Naboo den Kontrast zwischen der mechanischen, in Masse gefertigten Droidenarmee der Föderation und den naturverbundenen Gungans unterstreichen. *Den Gungans selbst lag ihr im Film dominantester Vertreter Jar Jar Binks zugrunde, dessen Äußeres durch Veränderungen in Größe, Körperproportionen und einigen Details zur Vielfalt einer gesamten Spezies ausgebreitet wurde. Die Figuren wurden ausschließlich durch Computeranimation erstellt und erst in der Postproduktion zum Filmmaterial hinzugefügt. Nur Jar Jar und Boss Nass wurden am Set von realen Personen, ihren Sprechern, vertreten, da sie als einzige mit den übrigen Filmcharakteren interagieren. (Siehe auch: Jar Jar Binks - Hinter den Kulissen) miniatur|Ein Gungan im Karbonitblock *Die letzte Komponente für den Auftritt der Gungans im Film bildete ihre Sprache, die aus einem gebrochenen Basic und einigen erfundenen Wörtern bestehen sollte. Die Sprecher, unter ihnen Ahmed Best für Jar Jar und Brian Blessed für Rugor Nass, erhielten hierfür einen Text mit verändertem Satzbau, eingeflochtenen Phantasiebegriffen und einigen grammatikalischen Fehlern. Die Tontechniker unter Ben Burtt veränderten die Aufnahmen im Nachhinein noch geringfügig. Bei allem Aufwand ist die Sprache jedoch auch die widersprüchlichste Eigenschaft der Gungans. Dass eine derart isoliertes und traditionsverhaftete Spezies eine fremde Sprache zu großen Teilen aufnimmt und sie sogar im Gespräch untereinander verwendet, ist nur schwer vorstellbar. *In dem Videospiel The Force Unleashed ist ein kleines Easter Egg auf Kashyyyk zu entdecken: ein Gungan, welcher in Karbonit eingefroren worden ist, hängt in dem Trophäenraum des Captains Ozzik Sturn. Quellen * * * *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Core Ruleboook (Saga Edition)'' * * (offline) Einzelnachweise bg:Гунган cs:Gungan en:Gungan es:Gungan fi:Gunganit fr:Gungan fy:Gungan hu:Gungan it:Gungan ja:グンガン nl:Gungan pl:Gunganie pt:Gungan ru:Гунганы Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Spezies mit Lebensschuld Kategorie:Amphiboiden Kategorie:Legends